Cinderella With A Twist
by LightNightSky881
Summary: Annabeth get's a summer job as a maid in the Blofis residency. What happens when she meets her good-looking bosses son, Percy Jackson? Will they fall in love? Or will a strict rule break them apart? AU, mortals. SF1CWAT
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Fanfiction# 1**

**Title: Cinderella With A Twist**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, July 10, 2014**

**Summary: Annabeth get's a summer job as a maid in the Blofis residency. What happens when she meets her good-looking bosses son, Percy Jackson? Will they fall in love? Or will a strict rule break them apart? AU, mortals. SF1CWAT**

**A/N: Hey guys! The moment you've all been waiting for! My new story! Cinderella With A Twist is here! I hope you guys love it! And this is a special kind of fanfiction. For this chapter I need ten reviews. If I get them all today I will update the next chapter tomorrow. I will have different challenges though, I think it might make the updates a bit funner! If you guys make the challenges I will update every day! So hope you guys enjoy this new fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Job**

**Annabeth's POV**

"I need a job," were the first words I said as I came into Thalia's apartment.

Thalia and I go way back, since first grade. I remember accidentally pushing Thalia to the ground when my bully, Ethan, pushed me. She was mad until she realized I was being bullied, that's when she defended me. Since then, we became best friends. We basically did everything together since elementary, to high school. We always teased each other and goofed around.

Thalia was a punk-looking girl who always wore black. She was one of those people who would just stand out. She could defend herself, and with a very good heart defend others. She was pretty tall, a few centimeters taller than me, slim, and she had these electrifying blue eyes, they were beautiful. Her eyes would always stand out because of the amount of eyeliner she would put on every day; she tried to encourage me to put some on but I passed.

Me, on the other hand, had almost nothing in common with Thalia. I had a pretty athletic body, I wouldn't call myself neither skinny or fat; I had dull grey eyes, which I hated since they were so plain. Thalia told me that my eyes were beautiful and rare but I think she was just trying to make me feel better, that's how good of a friend she is.

"Oh I've been waiting for this moment! I've got tons of jobs, first order of business, I need an assassin, or a thief can work too," she said in a serious tone.

"No, Thalia. I need a real job, and why do you need a thief!? Much less an assassin!?" I exclaimed in a disturbed-but-humorous tone.

"Oh... forget what I said," she replied disappointed. "What kind of job do you need?"

"Well a typical job I can work at during summer. I don't know. A nanny? A waitress? Well your dad owns practically all the airlines in the world, plus you have tons of contacts; I'm sure you can get me a job... Right?" I questioned.

"You know I hate my dad, but if it's for you... then I guess I can make an exception," she said and gave me a wide grin. I grinned back.

"So you need a job that pays well, but just during summer?" she asked. I nodded.

"Preferably a pretty easy job that I can handle," I said as I sat down in one of the stools of her kitchen.

She had this massive, well-decorated penthouse for herself. The kitchen had a small bar area and a dining room next to it, while her bedroom was huge and the living room had a massive TV. The penthouse, in all, had great architecture and had very beautiful, expensive furniture. See, Thalia's dad, Zeus, was one of the richest men in the world that owned almost all the airlines in the world; but he barely had time for her when she was small so she really didn't like him.

Me on the other hand lived in a small apartment. See, I had lived in an orphanage for 16 years of my life. My mother abandoned me, and my dad didn't want me since he made a new family. So, my mother, being the nice soul that she is, sent me to an orphanage and I never saw her again. When I was 18 I moved out of the orphanage and into a small apartment I bought with my earnings; but I couldn't afford it any longer, so now I need a job since I owe the apartments a lot of money.

"Well I'll see who I can get you okay? Will you bother working at a bar?" she asked.

"If it's as the waitress or bartender no... if it's the showgirl... yes, I would bother. A lot," I admitted smirking.

"Kay, see you later my dad wants to see me in a 'family meeting' Ugh," Thalia groaned.

"Okay, bye Thals!" I said as I got up from the stool and walked towards the door.

* * *

Once I got to my apartment building, I got a massive surprise. As I entered my floor and towards my hall two men were removing my furniture.

"Hey!" I yelled at the people who were taking everything out. They only turned to look at me.

"Annabeth," I heard a cold voice say; I turned to see the apartment manager. She was a middle-aged, small, grouchy woman; she was wearing a white shirt with a sweater on top of it, black heels, and some black pants. Along with a bun with so much gel in it it could flood the entire Indian ocean. Horrible style by the way.

"Your renting time has expired, you haven't paid in a month I can't hold you any longer here. I'm sorry, but you have to leave," she declared straightforward in her normal cold, grouchy voice; somewhere in between when a teacher snaps at you, and when a librarian shushes you.

"But I don't have anywhere to go! Please I will pay soon!" I exclaimed hopelessly.

"I'm sorry you haven't paid in a long time. You have to leave. Take her stuff outside boys! Good-bye Annabeth," she said and walked away, her heels clicking a sound you would only hear from a witch. And she is a witch.

I walked outside following the men who were getting my stuff out. One of them gave me a sympathetic 'sorry' and walked away. I sat down next to the sidewalk frustrated and confused. Tears started to run down my cheeks. What was I going to do?

I dialed Thalia.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Thalia, I've just been kicked out of my apartments, I don't have anywhere to go," I said through the sobs.

"Oh Gods, take the spare key to my penthouse, you can stay there until you find a place," she kindly offered

I smiled, "Thanks Thals, I can always count on you."

I wiped away my tears and grabbed my most important objects, then told the men to put everything else next to the dumpster. My furniture was trash anyways, no one wanted it.

* * *

"I'm here!" Thalia exclaimed as she entered her apartment. It was 7 PM. "I'm sorry they kicked you out Annabeth," she said sympathetically as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"It's really alright, I hadn't paid the rent I couldn't find a job anywhere; you were my last choice," I admitted as I sat up from the laying position I was in.

"The good news is... I found a job for you!" she screamed enthusiastically.

"Really!?" I exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Yup, and you can stay there, like to sleep," she replied.

"What kind of job is it? Where? When?" I questioned happily.

"It's a maid job, in the Blofis residence, and you can start tomorrow," she said. My smile grew wider.

"That actually sounds great! Thanks Thals your the best!" I exclaimed giving her a big, heart-warming hug.

"I'm not the hugging type but I'll make an exception for you," she admitted and returned the hug.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" I asked as I pulled away from the hug.

"You want some pizza?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure, Pepperoni please," I replied and changed the TV channel.

"Kay, I'll order it," she said and headed towards the kitchen phone.

Once Thalia and I finished eating we watched a few movies and then went to bed. Honestly, I was really tired after everything that had happened today.

All night I kept thinking of what to expect tomorrow. Where my bosses going to be mean? Were they strict? Nice? I instantly forgot about all those thoughts once my eyes closed. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Riiiiiing!_

I woke up by the annoying alarm clock I had brought from my apartment. I sat up and walked towards the guest room bathroom. I took a quick shower and then changed into a white tank top with some skinny jeans along with my grey converse.

I walked into the kitchen and made a quick breakfast for both Thalia and I. I quickly ate my breakfast and then left a small note explaining that I had gone to work early.

I walked outside and took a taxi to the address Thalia had given me for my new job. Hopefully this goes well.

As I arrived in the taxi I caught my breath. The house, well mansion, was beautiful and huge. The architecture was amazing. The gardens contained different sections with different types of flowers in them, it had a huge pool in the back that you could easily see. I paid the cab driver, who seemed as stunned as I looked from the view of the house, and made my way toward the door. The gate was opened so I just went in and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and revealed a man in a very fancy tuxedo-looking suit. He must be the butler, I instantly thought.

"Hello, I'm here for the maid job. I'm Annabeth Chase, my friend Thalia Grace recommended me," I said formally.

"Oh yes, yes! If you would please come in and I'll show you to Mr. Blofis' office," he smiled and opened the door for me to come in.

I gasped as I came in, the entrance hall, was huge; it had two sets of stairs which connected in the top and a hallway that must lead to the bedrooms. The hall also led into two other hallways and a beautiful living room under the stairs.

"Follow me, this way M'am," the butler called and led me towards the left hallway. He stopped in an office door.

He knocked on the door and said, "Mr. Blofis, there is a young woman here by the name of Annabeth Chase who claims the new maid job."

"Let her in please, Henry," a voice in the inside replied and the butler, Henry, opened the door revealing an office-looking room.

I walked into the room, a man was sitting in his desk reading something. He had dark brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. He put the paperwork he was reading down and signaled me to sit down.

"You must be Annabeth," he kindly introduced, smiling. "I'm Paul Blofis, you need the new maid job right?"

"Yes, I do, Sir," I politely replied.

"Great, I will have Mary show you around, she's one of the most experienced maids and now a cook," he announced and then turned towards Henry who was standing next to the door. "Will you please call Mary, Henry?"

"Of course Mr. Blofis, Excuse me," Henry responded and walked out of the office.

"So Annabeth, do you have experience in this?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a bit of experience, about two years ago I worked as a maid for a few months," I replied.

"Why did you stop?" he questioned.

"I needed to continue with school, so I quit and finished high school, to where I got my diploma. I'm planning to go to college in a few years when I have enough money, so I need a job," I answered.

"Well you seem like such an educated young woman, you have the job. Mary will tell you the rules of this place and a few other things," he said giving me a warming smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you so much, Sir, you wont regret this."

"Mr. Blofis, did you call me?" said a light-brown haired lady with dark blue eyes. She was around her thirties but very beautiful for her age.

"Oh yes, Annabeth, this is Mary. Mary, Annabeth. Will you please explain the rules and show her around?" he asked her.

"Of course, Sir, Excuse me. Annabeth, follow me dear," Mary smiled and I followed her saying a polite 'Excuse me' on the way out.

"Okay dear, first things first. The rules, no relationships in between the bosses, staff eat in the kitchen table, and you need to wear your uniform at all times unless your told not to," Mary quickly explained as we walked into the kitchen, which was in the right hallway.

"This is the kitchen, if you need anything you can come and see me here. Follow me dear," she said as she lead me towards the living room. "This is the living room, the door over there leads to the movie room, and the one over there is a restroom"

We walked upstairs and then walked into the left-side hallway. She then started to show me the rooms

"The one over there is the Guest-room," she pointed to a room on the far corner that led to another hallway.

She led me through the hallway showing me who the rooms belonged too.

"That is the main bedroom where Mr. Blofis, and Ms. Blofis sleep in; the one over there is Mr. Blofis' daughter's, Ally's, bedroom; and that one is Mr. Blofis' son, Percy's, bedroom," she explained.

She led me through the whole house and the backyard, which looked amazing. The house, in total, was so beautiful.

"The residents who live here are, Mr. Blofis, Mrs. Blofis, Percy Jackson, Ally Blofis, Baby Tyson Blofis, and Mr. Blofis' nephew, Luke," she explained. "The staff would be me; Henry, the butler, who you already met; Hazel, maid; Katie, maid; Anthony, the driver; George, the gardener; and Juniper, another maid. That's it, your uniform is in the staff bedroom and whatever questions you have look for me in the kitchen, good luck sweetheart."

She gave me a warm smile, I smiled back; and with that she walked off.

I walked upstairs towards the staff bedroom. It was a small bedroom with two bunk beds. It was pretty nice space, it had a bathroom in the far corner. I changed into the uniform which was sitting in the bed with grey covers. I guess that's my bed, I thought. The maid uniform was a simple pink french maid uniform.

I walked out the door and started working. I took some of the dirty clothes in the bedrooms and put them in the washing machine. This place was a really big house, pretty complicated to clean.

I grabbed some of the dirty towels and walked towards the laundry room. As I turned the corner I bumped into something and everything fell out off my hands.

"Oh I'm sorry Katie… Who are you?" a voice said.

I looked up. There was a guy around his 19's or 18's standing there staring at me. He had jet-black, messy hair and the most beautiful sea-green colored eyes I've ever seen. He looked at me curiously.

I ducked down to get the towels and then stood up. He was still staring straight at me.

"I'm Annabeth, the new maid, sorry I bumped into to you. You must be… Mr. Jackson?" I questioned.

He suddenly came back from his trance, "Oh yeah… You don't have to call me Mr. Jackson, just… call me Percy," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Why was he even nervous? I'm just a maid, not the first-lady.

I nodded. "Excuse me," I said and walked off towards the laundry room.

I swear I heard him mumble 'stupid' but I might have been imagining it.

Once I got into the laundry room I removed the soaking-wet clothing from the washing machine and put them over in the dryer. I placed the towels into the washing machine and waited.

I was soon into deep thought, a certain person with sea-green eyes washed over into my thoughts. I couldn't help it but feel some sort of connection to him.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice say. It sounded like a little girl.

I snapped out of my thoughts and spotted a little girl, about five or six, with black hair and hazel eyes. She had her hair in a really messy braid which looked like she did it herself.

"I'm Annabeth, the new maid," I gave her a warm smile and to my surprise, she smiled back.

* * *

**A/U: Did you guys like it? Hopefully you did! This will be a bit like Opposite's Attract considering the social levels. I know you guys hate being judge by a social level and it is so last year, but let's admit these stories always contain drama in them!**

**SF1CWAT**

**Here's the deal,**

**if you want the second chapter,**

**I will need reviews,**

**not just two,**

**a certain number of reviews,**

**until I get 10 reviews,**

**as simple as a paper plane,**

**I will update the next chapter,**

**so make sure to go down there,**

**and press the 'Review' button for me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise Fanfiction# 1**

**Title: Cinderella With A Twist**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Friday, July 11, 2014**

**Summary: Annabeth get's a summer job as a maid in the Blofis residency. What happens when she meets her good-looking bosses son, Percy Jackson? Will they fall in love? Or will a strict rule break them apart? AU, mortals. SF1CWAT**

**A/N: Congrats! You guys successfully completed the challenge, but you didn't just complete it you guys gave me more than 15 reviews! Squeal! I'm so excited that you guys liked it by the look of the reviews. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the last one. As any questions if you like! Today I have a different challenge ;)! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Your pretty," she said with a cute, warm smile on her face.

"Well thank you," I replied smiling. "But I think you're prettier than me."

"Nope you look more prettier, I bet my big brother would like you," she mentioned and looked around for any signs of blush.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that won't happen," I answered keeping my warm smile.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" I said.

"Can you braid my hair?" she questioned.

"Of course sweet-heart," I answered. She turned around and I started to remove the messy braid she had on. After I finished french-braiding her hair, she turned around.

"I'm Ally," she introduced returning her adorable smile. "Thanks for braiding my hair."

The washing machine beeped in sign that the clothes were done.

"Well, run around sweety, I have to finish my job," I told her.

"Okay, bye Annie!" she squealed and skipped away. On different occasions I would've been mad at that nickname but with Ally it was just plain adorable.

I smiled to myself and took the wet clothing out of the washing machine then placed it in the drier.

After about 15 minutes, as I waited, I took out my phone to text Thalia.

Annabeth: Hey Thals. U up?

"Umm… who are you?"

How many times have I heard that quote today? That's right: a hundred.

I jerked my head towards the owner of the words. There was a muscular guy around his 21's or 22's with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar in his face. He was the definition of what I would call cute.

"I'm Annabeth, the new maid," I responded.

"Oh… I'm Luke Castellan," he introduced. "Do you know where Katie is? If you know her…"

"I haven't met any of the maids but I think Mary said she was in the garden or something," I answered as the drier made a beeping sound signaling that it was done.

"Okay thanks, and by the way, you're cute," he commented winking at me and left.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the clothes from inside the drier. I placed them in the basket and then walked on towards the living room to clean everything up.

As I headed down the stairs the doorbell rang. Since Henry wasn't around I opened the door. There was a pretty red-haired girl at the door with a man that I recognized as Mr. Dare, a very rich man that popped all over the news with his new business.

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Blofis," Mr. Dare politely asked.

"Oh of course, come on in," I smiled and opened the door wide enough for both of them to enter.

"Oh Mr. Dare! Pleasure to see you, let me lead you to Mr. Blofis' office," Henry quickly entered the main hall.

"Okay, thank you Henry," Mr. Dare answered following Henry.

"You can sit in the living room if you would like," I offered to the red-haired girl.

She examined me from top to bottom and then growled as if I was some kind of wild animal. So she's that kind of person, I instantly thought.

"I would like to see Percy, and by the way who are you? The new maid?" she asked harshly.

I stopped myself from strangling her and then roughly replied, "I think he's in the swimming pool."

She walked away her heels clicking as she headed for the backyard door.

She wasn't even polite enough to say 'Thank you'?, I thought.

I walked towards the living room and through the window I could see the red-haired girl walking towards the pool area. An evil plan instantly came to mind. I smiled evilly.

I looked around to see if there was anyone around. The main hall, and living room were empty.

I walked quietly, and carefully towards the backyard door. I walked around the corner of the house and watched as she headed towards where Percy was swimming. I carefully walked towards the hose bib and then turned it on. The sprinklers that were next to the pool instantly turned on and soaked the red-haired girl.

She squealed and then tried to run away from the sprinklers. She then slipped and landed on the pool. Her tight red dress got drenched in the process along with her unnaturally curled red-fiery hair. I hid around the corner trying to contain my laughter.

"Impressive," I heard someone say from behind me.

My face fell, in between the horror I turned around. There was a girl around my age with dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. She must have noticed my face because she instantly broke out laughing.

"I'm Katie, one of the maids, you must be Annabeth right? The new maid?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I wouldn't have dared do what you just did to Rachel," she commented impressed.

"She just seems like a witch," I replied smiling.

Katie smiled and said, "She is a witch."

I turned around once again with Katie watching next to me.

The black-haired guy, Percy, helped Rachel out of the pool; she lost her heel in the process.

Katie and I broke out laughing.

"Lets leave before they catch us, and fire us," I suggested after we finished off laughing.

"Deal," Katie confirmed and we walked towards the living room.

"Oh I have to introduce you to Juni and Haz!" Katie squealed and grabbed my arm leading me towards the kitchen.

"But I have to clean the living room," I added as I let myself be dragged towards the kitchen.

"Who cares! This is more important!" she demanded.

"Sure, because anything is more important than doing your job," I sarcastically replied. I could see Katie rolling her eyes.

As we arrived the kitchen there were two girls sitting across from each other in a small, rounded dining table. They instantly stopped the conversation they were having and turned their faces my way.

One of them had chocolate-colored skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. The other one had cream-colored skin, dark brown hair and light, emerald green eyes.

"Hi" I said nicely.

"Hi! You must be the new maid, Annabeth is it?" the Cream-colored skinned girl asked.

"Yep, that's me!" I awkwardly said.

"She just embarrassed Rachel in front of Percy!" Katie exclaimed as if it was some kind of world award.

The cream-colored skinned girl, who I assumed was Juniper, spit the water she was drinking.

"She what!" they both screamed.

"Yup, you heard me, she embarrassed Rachel, in front of Percy!" Katie replied and then explained the whole story.

They all gave me the 'all bow to the goddess' kind of look.

"Guys it's not like I won a world record or something," I said.

"But Annabeth you don't understand how big of a bill this is! You embarrassed Rachel in front of her future husband!" Jupiter screamed.

"Her what?" I questioned.

"Her future husband. See, Poseidon, Percy's real dad, is planning to give him his CEO company as inheritance. But he wants Percy to be married, so he planned out this deal with Rachel's dad, that Rachel and Percy are going to marry each other. They haven't gotten the rings or anything but-"

"Wait, hold up," I interrupted Katie. "You're saying that they're both being forced into marriage!"

They all nodded.

"That's horrible! People should be able to choose who they want to be with the rest of your life!" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more, but remember were just the employees. We have no power over our boss' so I suggest not for you to get involved. If Rachel finds out you were the one that embarrassed her. She will kill you or worse, get you fired." Hazel exclaimed.

I put a hand over my mouth in fake fear, "Oh my Gods! I'm so scared!" I exclaimed in sarcasm, then turned serious. "Guys, I don't care if a little diva tries to get me fired."

Juniper, Hazel and Katie's faces went pale.

"Diva?" a screechy voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see the fiery snake herself. She had a towel over her dress, and her curled hair was now drenched with water. She was glaring furiously at me. Percy was standing behind her in only his swim trunks. Yes, he had a six pack, but I wasn't the kind of faint over a guy. No way in Hades. "Who are you calling a diva?" Rachel snapped.

"Well I'm looking at her," I smirked. She glared at me angrily.

"Why you little…" she tried to jump at me but I dodged. She instantly tripped over her heels and then fell fat to the floor with a loud 'Thump'. I snickered at the view. She turned and glared at me. "Wait until I tell my dad what you did! He will surely get you fired."

"I'm not scared of you," I growled.

"Rachel!" Mr. Dare quickly ran into the room with Mr. Blofis right next to him. "What happened?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Well daddy the new…"

"I accidentally turned on the sprinklers and then Rachel slipped and fell in the pool. I'm sorry," Percy quickly replied. I looked at him weirdly but he just signaled me to wait.

"Oh it's alright Percy, come on Rachel let's get home to clean you up," he said.

"But daddy…"

"No... let's go…" he told her.

I smirked as Rachel glared at me one last time before exiting.

"I'll walk you out!" Mr. Blofis added and followed Mr. Dare out.

Percy turned towards us. "So which one of you did it?" he asked.

They all pointed a finger at me and I rolled my eyes crossing my arms.

"We will just go.." Katie quickly said and dragged Hazel and Juniper out of the room.

"So she's feisty too, tell me a good reason why you did it or I'll rat you out," Percy threatened.

"She's an inconsiderate diva," I quickly replied.

"Good enough... So you're the new maid, Annabeth was it?" he questioned taking a step closer.

"Yeah, and you're Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," I added.

"You're too pretty to be a maid… are you sure you're not a spy in disguise? I've seen it on TV," he smirked.

"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or to slap you," I chuckled.

He put a finger on his chin and his grin grew wider, "Take it as a compliment."

"In that case thanks," I answered. "Well goodbye." I walked around him and towards the door.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" he called after me.

"I have work to do, Mr. Jackson," I snickered.

"Oh please don't call me that, call me Percy. And are you sure you don't want to stay for a few more minutes? We could you know, do some creative things in here," he smirked once again.

I put my arms on my hips. "Nah, and don't you have a fiancee anyways?"

"So you heard about that…" he lowered his head.

"Yeah, and goodbye… plus I'm way too poor for you. I'm just a maid," I replied and walked away.

"Smooth, Percy, smooth," I heard him mutter. I chuckled and rolled my eyes once again, guys are so desperate. I continued walking towards the living room and made sure everything was clean around the house. Juniper and Hazel both helped me with the bedrooms. I was currently cleaning the guest-room, which seemed to have been dirty for an unknown reason.

"Hey Annabeth, it's break time!" Katie walked into the room after a few minutes. "You don't need to clean during break time!"

"Oh okay," I followed her into the kitchen. Hazel and Juniper were eating some toast. Katie sat down at the edge seat, and I sat down next to her. "Where do you guys usually hang out at?"

"Well we sometimes hang out here or in the garden, mostly Juniper and Katie though, they're plant freaks," Hazel chuckled while Juniper and Katie glared at her.

I let out a small chuckle myself but quickly stopped when Katie turned to glare at me. I served myself some toast and we talked a little about ourselves.

Ding, Dong!

The doorbell rang, I could hear Henry open the door. Voices rang from outside.

"Oh great, here we go again," Katie rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"Please, Katie, Percy's friends aren't that bad," Juniper told her.

"You're just saying that because you like Grover," Katie retorted.

I was still confused on what they were talking about. Hazel must've noticed my confusion because she chuckled and explained everything. "Percy's friends come by every Friday and stay over, sometimes even the girls. But they're nice."

"Who are his friends?" I asked.

"Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Silena, Beckendorf, Nico.."

"And the Stoll brothers," Katie finished Hazel's sentence.

"Wow, you say their names as if they were some kind of beasts," I muttered.

"Because they are… you have no idea…" she grumbled under her breath.

A second later, two identical guys came in followed by, two girls, and five guys. "Hey Katie-kat, Hazel, Juniper, and… blonde girl? Who are you?" he asked. He looked a bit taller than the other guy, who I assumed was his brother.

"Shut it Travis, and don't call me that," Katie snapped.

"Uh… I'm Annabeth, the new maid," I replied kindly.

There was a lapse of silence, before the girl with multicolored eyes broke the awkward atmosphere. "I'm Piper, this is my half-sister, Silena; my good friend Leo; my boyfriend, Jason; and my other good friends Nico, Grover, Travis, Connor and Beckendorf," she kindly introduced.

"You guys are twins?" I pointed towards the two identical guys.

"Of course were not! I am way more handsome than him," one of them said.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Shut it Connor, and no they're not twins. They look like twins, but Travis," she pointed to the taller one. "Is older than Connor by a year."

"Oh," I simply muttered not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry about them, Katie and the Stolls usually fight, especially Tratie..." Silena smiled when Beckendorf put his arm around her waist.

"Tratie...?" I asked confused.

Katie groaned, "Again with that ship name? Seriously guys, give me a break!"

"Tratie means, Travis and Katie," Piper added ignoring Katie. Travis just stood there leaning against the counter, by the look of his face I could tell it didn't bother him.

"Hey guys!" Percy came in the room. "When did you arrive?"

"A while ago, still having that party tomorrow?" Nico asked.

"Yeah I am. Oh and you guys haven't met Annabeth she's the new maid," he replied pointing me out.

"We already met her, and she is adorable," Leo attempted, winking.

I laughed, "In your dreams." He sighed disappointing, though I could tell it was a normal thing for him.

"Not even in his dreams he gets the girls..." Nico muttered. Everyone burst out laughing. I didn't feel so bad now, I could tell I was going to get along with them.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you guys liked it! I'll see you tomorrow if you finish the challenge correctly. Bye guys, Review!**

**SF1CWAT**

**Here's the deal,**

**if you want the third chapter,**

**I will need an answer,**

**the question isn't hard,**

**so don't freak out,**

**if you can guess my favorite Percabeth moment,**

**as simple as pronouncing my user name,**

**I will update the next chapter,**

**so make sure to go down there,**

**and try your hardest**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Hint: During the Titan War, before they kissed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise Fanfiction# 1**

**Title: Cinderella With A Twist**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, July 14, 2014**

**Summary: Annabeth get's a summer job as a maid in the Blofis residency. What happens when she meets her good-looking bosses son, Percy Jackson? Will they fall in love? Or will a strict rule break them apart? AU, mortals. SF1CWAT**

**A/N: Sorry guys! I know I took pretty long on updating. And yes someone found out the answer yesterday. See I have all my chapters on Google Docs so I basically just copy and paste then go over them. But I don't know how (Or if I was hacked?) my chapters just disappeared. I researched around and decided it might just be a glitch. So I had to redo the whole chapter only to find out that it came back. So anyways, the one's who figured out my favorite Percabeth moment were: oracle987, cookiemonstergirl22, evrlrk, DestinyDLG and LavenderBooks**

**Thank you for all your tries, sorry I didn't update soon. I'll see if I can fix the other chapters. Anyways yes my favorite Percabeth moment is when Annabeth took the knife for Percy, because let's admit it! She took a knife for him, when they weren't even dating and she knew that he had bathed in the River of Styx. She actually knew he was in danger which I think is ADORABLE! Okay anyways here we go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been a long week. And I was more than exhausted. But I did love the job, I got good pay, a place to stay, and even good friends. Katie was really nice, she loved to garden and helped the gardener a lot when she wasn't working. Juniper was also nice but a bit shy. Hazel, I don't know how to explain her. She was a bit reserved but really nice as well.

Today there was going to be a big party that Percy was throwing. So the house had to be amazingly clean. It was tiring but we managed. By the party time, we were all ready to go head to bed. I was glad we weren't going to work tomorrow. As the first guests arrived, I made my way up the stairs towards Amy's room. I knocked and she quickly answered.

"Annabeth!" she smiled and tackled me with a hug. "You haven't been talking to me. Are we breaking up?"

I chuckled at her imagination. "No we're not breaking up. I was really busy, I'm sorry" I replied.

"It's alright, can you braid my hair with one of those pretty braids you make," she asked.

I smiled, "Of course sweety," I responded and followed her into the room.

There was a full bed right in front of the door with pink flowered covers. The pillows were both baby blue, and there was decorations around the wall. There was a few toys scattered around but most of them were in order; the TV was on showing The Lion King. Amy quickly ran over to her mirror and sat down in a small chair in front of it.

I chuckled again and walked over to her. I started braiding her hair.

"Annabeth..." she broke the silence.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Do you like my brother?" she questioned.

The question took me by surprise but I quickly found the exact thing to say. "Of course I do, were friends silly."

Unluckily for me, she didn't drop the subject. "Not like that! I mean like like. Like love," she giggled.

"No sweety, why are you asking me this?" I said suspiciously. I finished the braid and she turned around to look at me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she muttered. I nodded. "He asked me to ask you if you like him. Don't tell him. Shhh."

I smirked and murmured, "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Amy and I stood up a bit longer watching the Lion King until she fell asleep at the end of the movie. I put her to sleep and then exited the room only to crash into a certain green-eyed guy.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, don't you want to join the soon-to-be pool party?" he asked.

"I don't think it would be appropriate to go with a maid outfit..." I smiled.

"Oh don't worry people don't judge on social levels," he smirked.

"I didn't mean that, I mean I'm wearing a maid outfit," I pointed to what I was wearing.

"Oh," he simply said. "You can change?"

I yawned, "Nah I'm too sleepy right now."

"Come on!" he insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let me go change," I groaned and walked over to my shared bedroom. I grabbed a simple grey tank top with some dark shorts, over a two piece swimsuit. As I walked out the door I almost ran over Percy.

"What are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Uh... I was waiting for you! Just to show you some people..." he scratched his neck nervously.

"Okay..." I said with suspicion. We stood there for about a minute in an awkward silence. "Are you going to show me those people... or are we just going to stand here the rest of the party?"

His eyes widened, "OH! Yeah... Umm... Follow me!" he exclaimed, and dragged me downstairs. We walked through the crowds of people, music blaring through the stereo loudly. Percy led me towards a group of people, some who I recognized, others who I didn't.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Percy greeted them. They turned to him smiling. "So this is Annabeth, the girl I told you about. Some of you already met her."

"Oh hey Annabeth!" Piper greeted excitedly. "You haven't met Reyna and Frank," she pointed to a buff guy, and a pretty girl.

"Hi," I simply muttered.

"Hello," the girl smiled and the guy just waved. He seemed like an overly grown, cute panda in my description. There was a moment of brief silence.

"Well, I'm going to dance with Charlie," Silena broke the awkward atmosphere and dragged Beckendorf towards the dance floor.

"His name is Charlie?" I asked Percy confused.

"Yeah, but everyone calls him Beckendorf, except well, Silena," he whispered.

"Oh," I simply muttered.

"Piper, Jason aren't you guys going to dance?" Katie asked them, smiling evilly.

Piper and Jason, both blushed. "Uh..." Jason looked at Piper. She smiled and nodded. And just like that they were gone.

"Aren't they dating?" I questioned. Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, but their too shy to do what normal couples do," Travis winked.

"Do you guys want some punch?" Percy asked. "Though the Stoll brothers might have probably added something," he glared at the Stoll brothers. They just high fived each other.

"What did they add..?" I asked. I was so lost in between these conversations.

"Their mysterious substance that makes everyone drunk," Katie muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Aww come on Katie-kat, you know you love us," Travis winked at her.

"In your dreams," she retorted.

"Uh..." Nico and Leo murmured, which Connor went with 'Ouch'.

"Well my dreams say you dream about me every night," he smirked. Silence.

"You really have to work on your comebacks..." Katie crossed her arms amusingly.

"Okay, flirty birds," Percy interrupted. Flirty boys? What kind of a name is that, I thought. Everyone looked at me.

"Uh... Did I say that out loud?" I asked. They all nodded.

Percy just ignored me, "You guys want to go outside to the pool area, it's for VIP's."

"Why not? The music is destroying my sense of hearing," Leo replied. We all chuckled and exited the mansion towards the backyard.

"So who wants to get wet?" Travis grinned evilly.

"Not me... Then it would ruin my-" Before Katie could finished Travis grabbed her and threw her in the pool.

"TRAVIS! You sicko! I told you I didn't want to get wet!" she screamed angrily once she resurfaced.

I chuckled at the both of them. "Who else?" Travis questioned; he looked over at Juniper and Hazel.

"Uh... we'll get in by ourselves thank you," Juniper quickly replied. They both took of their shoes, and dresses to reveal swimsuits; and then jumped into the pool. I took of my shoes and sat in the edge.

"What about you Reyna?" Leo flirted. "Gonna get in? We could get in together."

Everyone 'oohed' suggestively.

"No thanks," she smirked, took off her shirt and threw herself in the pool. Leo looked disappointed but he quickly took of his shirt and pants then jumped in as well.

"Who else is missing?" Travis looked at me.

"No," I declared.

"Aww come on Annabeth, the water is cool," Connor begged.

"No," I said again.

"Please? Annabeth?" Juniper smiled innocently.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't we make you?"

"What-" I turned around just in time to see Percy bring me over his shoulder. "What are you doing! Let me go!"

"Nope," he chuckled and threw me in the pool. For a second I was in the bottom of the pool, the next I had resurfaced to the top. I cleaned my eyes and my ears popped. Everyone seemed to be laughing.

"Oh I'm so going to kill you," I glared daggers at Percy.

"Come on Annabeth," Juniper smiled and dragged me over to the edge. "Just relax, it's fun."

"Fine," I muttered letting it go. For the rest of the party, I had fun in the pool, and dancing around (with a new outfit of course). By the end of the party, I was so exhausted I felt like a walking zombie. I basically dragged my feet towards my room and threw myself in bed. Juniper, Hazel, and Katie followed my example but they seemed more energetic, probably because they were used to it.

* * *

When morning came I woke up feeling like an angel. I had faint memories of what had happened last night. And no, I didn't do anything bad but dance, swim in the pool, and the usual, you know? Katie, Juniper and Hazel, were still sleeping, I looked over at the digital clock next to the bed post. The time marked seven in the morning. I guess I was used to waking up early on the weekends. I got up after a few minutes of laying down and put on some light jeans with a grey T-shirt. As you have already guessed, my favorite color is grey.

I quietly grabbed my bag careful not to wake anyone and exited the room. As I turned I bumped into someone and clumsy me fell down on top of them.

"Oww," I groaned and opened my eyes. I was on top of the blonde guy, Luke was it, from the laundry last week. It took me a few seconds to come back to reality. "Oh I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and got up, wiping off the dust particles on my pants.

"It's alright, I always enjoy when a beauty falls over me," he smirked flirtatiously.

"Aww thanks, but you're not my type," I smirked.

"I'm not your type? Really? Then who's your type?" he took a step closer.

I put a hand on my chin as in fake thinking, "Someone who doesn't run over to the first girl he sees."

His smirk fainted, and I smiled at him. "Good luck catching a fish in the ocean like that, honey," I chuckled and walked away. I could hear him groan which made me laugh harder. I walked downstairs and knocked on Mr. Blofis' office. Surprisingly, he was awake.

"Hi Mr. Blofis, I'm leaving for today, I'll come back tomorrow," I said politely.

"Alright Annabeth, you worked hard this week, here's your check," he got up and grabbed a small folder from his desk. He handed it to me.

"Thanks," I replied grabbing the folder. I exited the office and walked towards the main door. I quickly got out and asked for a taxi. Just like I arrived in I was out to see Thalia.

* * *

"I'm home!" I screamed as I unlocked the door to Thalia's penthouse.

Thalia turned around from looking at her over sized TV. "Hey Annie, what's up? How was your first week of work?"

"Don't call me Annie. The sky is. And it was great," I replied placing my things in the counter. "What are you watching?"

"_Insidious Chapter 2_, It's not as scary as I thought it would be," she sighed and ate a handful of her popcorn.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, it's just starting," she signaled me to sit down next to her. I smiled and followed her example, grabbing some popcorn from her bowl.

"Hey it's my popcorn!" she exclaimed.

"Not anymore," I smirked after I swallowed the popcorn.

She glared at me, "Fine you can have some." She placed the bottle of popcorn in the middle of the two of us and we continued to watch the movie.

Once we finished the movie we talked full-detail about how my job was going. Turns out Thalia actually knew Percy, he was her cousin, and Jason, who was her brother.

"How come I never knew this?" I asked.

"You never asked..." she smirked. I rolled my eyes at her cheesy come back.

"Yeah, okay, do you know any of Percy's friends?" I questioned.

"Hmm... If you're talking about Piper, Leo, Silena, the Stolls, Katie, Juniper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Beckendorf, Grover, and Nico; then yes, Nico's my cousin," she quickly responded.

"Seriously!? I feel so left out..." I muttered.

She chuckled and said, "Don't worry you'll get the hang of them."

The rest of the night we had fun watching movies and telling each other scary stories. By the end of the day, I was already heading back to the mansion. It had been the longest week of my life, but I was hoping to get used to the job.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Review please! Constructive criticism is accepted!**

**SF1CWAT**

**Here's the deal,**

**if you want the fourth chapter,**

**I will need a character,**

**it's one of my favorite's,**

**though not number one,**

**if you can guess my 5th favorite character,**

**as simple as solving an equation,**

**I will update the next chapter,**

**so make sure to go down there,**

**and type it all up**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Hint: He/She is in most of my stories. I think all of them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise Fanfiction# 1**

**Title: Cinderella With A Twist**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Saturday, July 26, 2014**

**Summary: Annabeth get's a summer job as a maid in the Blofis residency. What happens when she meets her good-looking bosses son, Percy Jackson? Will they fall in love? Or will a strict rule break them apart? AU, mortals. SF1CWAT**

**A/N: [Redacted]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

Sunday had passed by like a breeze. Long story short, Thalia and I went to the mall. Yes I know, impressive. But no, you've got it out of context. Turns out Percy's birthday was coming soon and she insisted on us buying something. I know, not Thalia at all, but this something was going to be booby trapped. Well when we got there the store she usually bought at was closed, so we had to buy something normal. She decided she was going to buy the cake so she could booby trap that. We went to the bakery, and unfortunately we had some issues. The bakery ended up trashed, cakes all over the floor, and we had to pay for all of that. When we finally got our cake, turns out it wasn't the right one! We had to go back, but by the time we got there it was closed! We had to go around town to another bakery and we ran out of gas! So let's just say we walked home in the middle of the night with a huge box holding a cake because Thalia forgot her purse and I didn't have any money for gas. Yeah, now let's skip towards Monday morning.

"Annabeth wake up!" Katie threw a pillow at my face.

"Ugh, what?" I groggily replied sitting up.

She rolled her eyes, "We have to work now! Unless you want to get fired!"

"Ugh!" I complained laying back down. "In a moment..."

"Fine, you're taking the rooms today, we've got the rest of the place," she explained and quickly left the room.

I got up yawning, changed and then put my hair up in a lazy ponytail. I dumped some water on my face and then turned on autopilot. Ate a quick breakfast, clean the empty rooms, get the breakfast cars ready, take them upstairs, etc. As I got to the first room, I knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Ms. Blofis responded.

"Breakfast," I answered, my voice cracking with sleep. She opened the door wide enough to let me in. I hadn't seen the main room, but when I saw it, I couldn't stop my mouth from going wide. These people were seriously rich.

"Oh you must be the new maid!" Ms. Blofis interrupted my thoughts.

I turned towards the beautiful black-haired lady. "Oh yes, I'm Annabeth, you must be Ms. Blofis," I smiled.

"Oh please, stop the formalities! That's what I ask to all of the employee's, while you're in my home you can call me by Sally," she smiled.

"Oh okay, well here's breakfast," I pointed to the tray. "Where would you like me to place it?"

"Over here," she pointed to the coffee table in the middle on the room. I gently grabbed the tray and placed it on the coffee table.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked politely.

"No, thank you Annabeth," she smiled and sat down in one of the couches.

"Excuse me," I politely said and left the room. So far so good. Well not so much, that's until I got to Percy's room... Let's just say there was a few problems. As usual I knocked on the door. No one seemed to answer so I opened the door thinking he wasn't there. First mistake.

"Mr. Jackson..?" I asked, as I turned the corner all I could see was Percy's horror struck face. I was about to ask why until I realized he was changing. My eyes widened, "Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry!" I quickly turned around and exited the room with a tomato-red face. "Oh My Gods... That just happened..."

"Come in..." he called from inside. I instantly calmed down and entered the room with the cart.

"I am sorry Mr. Jackson!" I apologized once again.

"Again call me Percy," he said. "And it's no problem..." There was a tint of red in his cheeks. I placed the breakfast in his desk and quickly walked towards the door.

"Hey Annabeth," he stopped me.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I been meaning to ask you something... Uh..." he cleared his throat. "Will you like to go on a date with me?" he smirked.

My face went a little pale, but I don't think he noticed. "Uh..." How do you tell a guy you don't like them that way? You confront it and say the truth. "I have a boyfriend..." Or not. "Sorry..?" There was a little question in the words but it passed by.

"Oh," he simply stated. "You should... Bring him over sometime, you know..."

"Umm... sure?" I said panicked for a moment.

"Okay..." he backed out and turned towards his desk. This gave me a quick chance to escape. What. Had. I. Done?

"Ugh, stupid," I whacked my head on the wall outside his bedroom.

"Uh, Annabeth, you okay?" someone asked from beside me. I turned to meet up with a pair of blue eyes.

"Yeah," I replied. "What do you need, Luke?"

"Nothing, just passing by. Are you sure you're okay..?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I have to get to work, see you around," I quickly walked away with the car towards the kitchen. Katie, Juniper and Hazel were resting on the counter.

"Hey Annabeth," they greeted. I just put the car back and let out a groan of frustration.

"What?" Juniper asked curiously.

I turned towards them. They all had confused expressions. "Percy asked me out..."

Their jaws hit the ground. "WHAT!?" Hazel screamed. We all glared at her for making so much noise and she quickly put a hand over her mouth. "What?" she asked again.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the counter next to Juniper. "He asked me out on a date..." I replied.

"What did you say?" Juniper muttered.

I looked over at her. "You really expected me to say yes?"

"Maybe..." Katie muttered.

"Wait so you're saying you said no?" Hazel questioned.

"Kind of..." I replied.

"What do you mean kind of?" Juniper asked suspiciously.

"Well..." I stalled.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Katie looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I may have made up a tiny little lie saying I had a boyfriend..." I admitted.

"You did what!?" They all screamed.

"Oops..." I muttered guiltily.

"Annabeth! How could you lie!? You could have simply said no! You clearly know you don't have a boyfriend! What are you going to do!?" Katie exclaimed.

"I don't know... I also told him I was going to bring him here..." I closed my eyes waiting for the screaming.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Hazel exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding," Juniper mentioned.

"Sorry guys, I had a panic attack, I didn't know what to say," I apologized.

"You could have simply said N-O, spells no!" Katie replied.

I sighed knowing it was impossible to argue with them. They were completely right. "I know, but I can't back out now. I told him I was going bring him... I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Tell him the truth, even I would've thought of that," Juniper advised.

"Right, I'll go tell him right now," I declared standing up.

"Girl, not on a break, why don't you wait till he comes down?" Katie suggested.

"... I guess," I shrugged and sat back down.

* * *

After talking for a few minutes, cleaning around the house, taking lunch break, Percy finally decided to come down. Except it was because Rachel had arrived... It pretty much went like this...

_Ring!_

I was just walking out of the kitchen to answer the door before Henry beat me to it.

"Oh Miss Dare! How lovely to see you, Percy will be down in a moment," he greeted with a smile.

As in cue, Percy started descending the staircase in a very elegant outfit.

"Uh, Mr. Jackson, may I talk to you for just a second?" I asked spotting my chance.

He looked at me once and continued walking without a word. How rude!

"Mr. Jackson, please?" I questioned again.

He sharply glared at me, "Annabeth, I want my room clean once I get back. Thank you." were the only words he said before exiting with a smirking Rachel. My jaw hit the ground. How dare he treat me that way? I slowly turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Juniper, Hazel, and Katie were trying hard not to laugh.

"What... happened?" Katie asked trying to sound serious, but she ended up erupting into giggles.

I sighed angrily, "You guys saw everything huh?"

"Yeah, he must be really mad at you," Juniper admitted after the laughter dialed down.

"You have no idea... I can't believe it. The only thing I said was that I had a boyfriend! It's not like he has to be as angry as this!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms.

"Well in his defense you did lie to him..." Hazel replied.

I glared at her, "What if it was real? What if I did have a boyfriend? He would've still acted that way! And that's just disrespectful!" I said.

"She has a point there," Katie shrugged.

"Well I'm going to go clean his room," I interrupted and exited the kitchen. I dragged myself upstairs and into his room. What can I say? It was a mess. Messier than when I went in this morning. It's like a volcano went off in there, no worse, like Jumanji did!

"Great," I muttered under my breath and started to work.

* * *

The night passed by a breeze. After I finally finished cleaning Percy's room he arrived from his date with Rachel. I walked downstairs just in time to see Percy coming in holding hands with Rachel. For some reason it bothered me, probably because she was a brat. Yeah that was the only reason... right?

"Mr. Jackson, your room is clean," I firmly said.

He only nodded and gave Rachel a long kiss in the lips. I just stood there awkwardly looking away.

"Bye Rachel," he smiled.

"Bye Percy," she said and exited the mansion.

He turned towards me and glared. "Is it completely clean?" he asked.

"I just said that," I confirmed glaring back.

"Okay," and with that he started walking upstairs.

"Mr. Jackson, I need to talk to you," I said a little louder.

He turned around to face me, "Yeah?"

"You see about morning... the boyfriend thing..." I replied.

He nodded, "Yeah, you clearly didn't want to go out with me. It was just a bet I made with Nico, I mean why would I want to go out with a maid?"

My jaw hit the ground, but quickly returned to its place. "Yes... I mean, right. So were okay on that..."

"Of course, you're still bringing your boyfriend though? I'm sure the gang would want to meet him," he smirked.

"Yeah... I... will..." I quickly responded without thinking.

"Then we have nothing else to talk about good night," he smirked again and walked upstairs. It took me a while to realize what I had done, and when I did, I had a mental face palm moment.

"Way to go Annabeth," I sighed frustratingly. "Great," I thew my hands up in frustration then walked upstairs. The second I got to my room I threw myself in bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: ? ? ?**

**SF1CWAT**

**Here's the deal,**

**if you want the fifth chapter,**

**I will need a word,**

**it has to be decoded,**

**might be a little hard for some,**

**if you can guess what this means: 35 37 20 36 35,**

**as simple as figuring out what nosleepsleuths is,**

**I will update the next chapter,**

**so make sure to go down there,**

**and start your decoding**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Hint: **_**[Redacted]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise Fanfiction# 1**

**Title: Cinderella With A Twist**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Thursday, September 11, 2014. (A day that will forever be remembered.) **

**Summary: Annabeth get's a summer job as a maid in the Blofis residency. What happens when she meets her good-looking bosses son, Percy Jackson? Will they fall in love? Or will a strict rule break them apart? AU, mortals. SF1CWAT**

**A/N: Yeah, I don't even know. See guys, school has started for me, and I'm trying to keep in order with my classes right now. I been doing a lot of homework and trying to organize everything, trying to get accommodated with my schedule and all. It's really hard to try and get everything perfect so I won't forget my assignments since even a small leaving a note at home can get me a zero in my grade's, and I don't want that. But now that I've been much more organized I can finally begin writing! No Opposite's Attract and It's Possible won't be updated tomorrow. They may be updated during the weekend or on Monday depending on the progress I make. I been working on this for a few days but didn't have time to revise it. So just to show you guys a sign of life, enjoy this chapter that you'll probably like! Thank you so much guys for being patient! I will get onto reading and reviewing fanfictions during the next few weeks, so if you want me to check out your story just send me a PM, and if it seems good then I might even give it a shout out! I hope you enjoy! See ya next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth wake up!" Hazel screamed in my ear.

"I'm up!" I quickly bolted up.

"Mary called us up early. Apparently Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Blofis had an emergency, we have to clean the house early today," she explained as she folded up some towels.

"Okay... I'll come down in a second," I got up.

"Nope not you," Hazel smirked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You didn't let me finish, you have to take care of Ally and Tyson. Ally's got the flu, and well, Tyson can't take care of himself can he?" she said.

"But... why me?" I questioned.

"Well you're the only one they like a lot. It's just for today while Mr. Blofis and Mrs. Blofis find the right nanny for the job, they'll send her here when they do," she replied and quickly placed the towels in a drawer. "Now get up already!"

With that, Hazel exited the room and left me with my thoughts. I sighed, "Just for today Annabeth, don't worry." I rapidly took a shower and changed into my uniform, then exited the room. I entered Ally's room too check her fever. She seemed very hot, even deep asleep.

"Annabeth..." she muttered in her sleep.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"My brother likes you..." she informed and turned around leaving me with unmarked questions. I smirked and exited the room to walk downstairs. I entered the kitchen and asked Mary too cook some chicken soup for Ally. She agreed and I made my way to Tyson's room. As I was about to enter his hallway, the door was wide open, and sounds were coming from inside. It seemed a little odd so I went in to investigate. Once I saw their black hair, I knew who I was dealing with.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" I asked leaning against the door smirking.

"Just visiting Tyson, what are you doing here, aren't you with your_ boyfriend_," he replied, glaring intensely at me.

I chuckled, "I'm supposed to watch Ally and Tyson today. Why does me having a boyfriend bother you so much?"

"It doesn't. I don't care..." he said a little roughly.

I smirked, "Oh really? You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you ask me out last time?" I continued.

"A bet," he grinned and crossed his arms standing in front of me.

"A bet?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, why would I date a maid?" he laughed. "Rachel is much better than someone like you."

My jaw hit the ground, "What the fuck are you talking about? You were the one who made a move on me!"

"Again, it was a bet, I would never date someone like you," he replied.

My face went red in anger, "You are a jerk."

"Why thank you," he smirked wider.

I couldn't take it anymore, I aimed to slap him but he grabbed my wrist squeezing it harshly. I then tried to slap him with my other arm but he just grabbed my other wrist. I didn't realize how close we were until I could feel his breath over my mouth, which gave me goosebumps all over, even in restricted places.

"Let me go," I growled, no longer acting friendly.

"No," he snapped back, no longer smiling. I tried to pull away again but I couldn't even move back, he just pulled me closer.

"You're an asshole, let me go or I'll scream," I threatened.

"Really?" he smirked, his face having no humor, but anger instead.

"Yeah."

"Well what if I do this?" He leaned in quicker than my brain could process and kissed me hard on the lips. I couldn't react, my body tensed up to where I couldn't even move, or even think. It seemed as if the whole world stop. The kiss wasn't sweet, in fact it was the complete opposite, it was harsh and forced, but it made me like it even more. It took my brain a few seconds to process everything and once it did, I had the chance to escape as Percy now had his hands on my waist. I pulled away, and slapped him as hard as I could, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He backed up shocked, but his expression changed as quick as a second and turned into a smirk.

"What the fuck was that for?" I exclaimed taking a few steps back.

"To annoy you," he replied.

"You're a fucking jerk," I exited the room, my face red, in both embarrassment and anger. I couldn't believe him, who did he think he was? First he was so friendly, and charming, and now he was a complete jerk! The worst part was that I actually liked the kiss, no, I loved it! I didn't know what was wrong with me at that moment, it was a feeling I had never experienced before, and I hated it, yet loved it at the same time. "UGH!" I screamed and kicked a wall.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" a guy's voice asked from behind. I turned around about to slap the person expecting it to be Percy. "Woah!" Luke retreated back.

"Oh it's you," I muttered, relieved yet disappointed.

"Yeah, why? You didn't want to see my amazing face," he attempted, smirking.

"Nope," I fake smiled and started to walk away.

"Woah hold on," he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I questioned, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, what do you want?" I snapped.

"Seems like someone's in a bad mood..." he raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed and attempted to walk away again but he held me back.

"Okay, okay, sorry. It was just a joke. No really, what's wrong?"

I sighed and turned towards him crossing my arms, "You're ass of a cousin kissed me."

"He what?" he asked shocked.

"He kissed me, are you deaf?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be angry at me, I didn't do anything."

"Sorry, I know you didn't, I'm just really mad at him..." I replied.

"Well we could, you know, maybe do something to relieve the stress," he smirked and got closer.

"Yeah... No. Goodbye." I walked away towards Ally's room.

Before I went in I knocked in case she was awake, no one answered, so I just walked in. Ally was still deep sleep in her bed. I closed the door and walked next to her, sitting down and looking at her peaceful face. I smiled and stroked her hair. She slowly drifted awake, and opened her eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"Yep, that's me."

She smiled, "Hi."

"Hello," I replied and chuckled a little.

"I want soup."

"Coming right up, stay here, okay sweetheart?" She nodded. I smiled as I got up and exited the room walking towards the staircase. As I entered the kitchen, what I saw was a shock for me. Katie was sitting in the kitchen counter passionately making out with Travis, the straps on her shirt almost down, exposing the top part of her bra. My eyes widened, as I saw their make-out session get a little more intense, Travis approaching from her lips to her neck, Katie's soft moans could be heard throughout the whole kitchen.

"Oh My Gods!" I squeaked, once the words came out I instantly regretted it, and put my hand over my mouth. They both froze shocked, and turned towards me trying to adjust their clothing, both their cheeks matching in deep red. "Guys seriously... In the kitchen!? I swear I didn't see this coming. I mean, I thought you guys were enemies or something. Or are you secretly da-" by then Katie hopped of the kitchen counter and shut me up by putting her hand over my mouth.

"Please, please, please, Annabeth, please don't tell anyone what you saw," she begged with wide eyes, her cheeks still as bright as a tomato's. I bit her hand, and she instantly jumped away. "Oww, Annabeth, really?"

I smirked, "Hmm... Well I'll have to decide on whether to tell everyone or try to keep your little dark secret."

"Please!" she begged again.

"Fine," I sighed. Katie smiled relieved. "... But under one condition!"

Her smile instantly fainted, "What..?"

"You have to help me with anything I ask for, don't worry it won't be bad, just... helpful... for me," I crossed my arms, grinning evilly.

"Hmm... Travis do you agree on this?" Katie turned towards the red-faced teenager.

"Fine..." he admitted.

"Okay, were in, just don't tell anyone," she looked at me with a glare.

I smirked even wider, "My lips, are sealed. Now where is that chicken soup for the soul?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "You really have to stop being such a bookworm."

I chuckled, and walked towards the cabinet, grabbing a small bowl, and filling it up with Mary's delicious, professional chicken soup. "See you love birds, don't be so naughty around here, or you might get caught," I winked at both of them, making their faces impossibly red. I laughed and walked away, heading upstairs towards Ally's room.

As I entered the dark room, I turned on the lights. Ally was once again fast asleep on her bed, breathing peacefully, her curls of hair, all over her face, making her look angelic.

"Oh Ally," I murmured and placed a table by her bed. I smiled enjoying her sleep, until her eyes slowly opened. "You called for soup?" I asked putting the bowl next to the bed.

"Annabeth," she smiled and sat up. "My soup is here?"

"Yep, now why don't you enjoy your soup while I go check on your brother?" I replied.

"Which one?" she asked tilting her head like a cute, adorable puppy.

"Baby Tyson of course."

"M'kay," she replied and instantly buried her mouth into her soup. I got up and walked towards the door, keeping an eye on the child until she was out of my view. As I walked towards Tyson's room, I couldn't help recall the fight Percy and I had. I couldn't believe that all of it was just a bet, there had to be something more to it. But even as how much I analyzed the situation, the kiss kept being replayed in my mind. It only made me rage even worse than I had. I couldn't understand why I had actually liked the kiss. I wasn't supposed to like it! I mean, it's Percy were talking about. Those messy black locks of hair; the sea-green eyes, deep as the ocean; his red kissable lips that just make you- Okay woah, Annabeth! Slow down! Why are you thinking of all of these things? You're not supposed to like, or even find attractive the enemy. And Percy is the enemy!

_But is he really the enemy? Are you sure it's not just a cover up for your inner feelings? _a part of my mind screamed.

"Ugh!" I groaned frustrated as I got to Tyson's door. I didn't want to enter, not sure what I expected. Maybe that Percy could have still been there, looking adorably cute while carrying baby Tyson. I sighed and confidently walked in. Of course, Percy wasn't there anymore, which made me feel both relieved and disappointed. Somehow, I wished we could have a moment, just the two of us, sitting- No! Annabeth, stop!

I pushed the fluffy thoughts out of my mind, and focused on my task. The room was much decorated than I had first noticed, maybe because I was to busy fighting with Percy to notice the small details, such as the rocket lamp in the dresser, or the light blue curtain hanging in front of the windows. There was several pictures hanging of the walls, most of them of baby Tyson, sometimes appearing with Ally, his parents, or even Percy.

I walked towards the blue and white crib, where baby Tyson sat giggling about something around the wall, which just made the scene a little creepy. I mentally laughed at how cowardly I was acting and approached Tyson. He turned towards me and looked at me with wide eyes. He instantly smiled and giggled a little, raising both his arms up for me to carry him. I laughed and handled him, humming a small lullaby I knew.

I wasn't even sure how I knew it, I just did. It was as if someone sang it to me when I was small, even though I didn't recall it. And it just made me think more about my past, my mother, my father. No, Annabeth, push the negative thoughts away, you're not making anything by feeling sorry for yourself. This is why your here, to start a new life. I turned back to Tyson, who was fast asleep in my arms and smiled. I placed him back in the crib, and admired his small face for a second before turning of the lights and heading out.

As I walked down the hallway, the doorbell rang through the house. I imagined Henry was going to take it but I dismissed the thought after the third ring. I walked downstairs, and looked around the main hall. No one seemed to be interesting in answering the door so I though, why not? I walked towards the main entrance, and opened the door.

"Blofis residency, how may I help you?" my eyes widened a little as I saw who was in front of me.

"Hi, I'm here for an open spot for a babysitting job," she smiled, not recognizing me.

I snapped out of my trance and tried my best to smile, keeping the stranger attitude. "Mr. Blofis isn't here right now, but I'm guessing you can meet with Mary, who might as well show you around, and examine to see if you can apply for the job."

"Oh great!" she replied.

I looked at her for a few seconds before opening the door widely enough so she could enter. As I assumed she still couldn't recognize my face, I decided to start from the beginning. "What's your name?" I asked closing the door.

She looked at the main hall her back facing me, and then turned. Her bright brown eyes shined against the light, while her beautiful light brown hair shifted against her movements. "Calypso. My name's Calypso."

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Why don't you press the follow and favorite button down there for me. Please? Plus remember to review! I won't beg! **

**Thank you guys for more than 100 followers! I love you all so much! I will start updating soon I just need to get adjusted to writing once again! Thanks for the patience, see you guys!**

**SF1CWAT**

**Here's the deal,**

**if you want the sixth chapter,**

**I will need a traumatic event,**

**it's not hard,**

**yet very tragic to all of us,**

**if you know what happened today, September the 11th**

**as simple as figuring out when my birthday is,**

**I will update the next chapter,**

**so make sure to go down there,**

**and comment your thoughts**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Note: I don't think it matters whether your from another country, this event could might as well happened in yours as well, so I think we should all take a small moment of silent to ourselves to remember all the lives that were lost. Even innocent children, who don't deserve to die at such a young age, not experiencing the most important moments of life.**_


End file.
